Life in Mono
by Ms.Smooth Criminal
Summary: My take on the scene in "Something Borrowed" where Jack and Ianto danced together at Gwen's wedding. Song!fic set to the song of the same name from the "Great Expectations" soundtrack. Don't you guys just love a good Janto scene?


**"Life in Mono"**

**A Jack and Ianto one-shot song!fic set during Gwen and Rhys' wedding scene in "Something Borrowed". An alternate take on the scene where Jack and Ianto dance together. Jack, Ianto, Gwen, and Rhys all belong to Russell T. Davies while the song "Life in Mono" belongs to the band Mono. **

Everything had gone well in terms of handling the situation with the Nostrovite and it made Jack smile that Gwen and Rhys were able to have their wedding. They deserved it. Even if their guests wouldn't be able to remember a single detail about the whole thing seeing as how he had drugged them with amnesia pills and a bit of sedative. Nonetheless, he was glad. Gwen had asked him to dance with her and Jack wasn't the sort of man who would deny such a request. They began to slow dance but from the corners of his eyes, he saw that Ianto had gone up to the DJ booth and pushed aside the sleeping DJ to possibly play a request he had in mind. He waited for whatever song his partner would have chosen and as the slow dance between him and Gwen concluded, he saw his partner come towards them. He had a feeling that he knew what song Ianto would have chosen but wanted to find out for himself. For some reason, Ianto looked nervous which made Jack a bit hesitant.

"May I... cut in?" Gwen looked at Ianto, who coughed slightly, and knew that he wanted to dance with Jack and merely smiled before pulling away to join Rhys in receiving cheers from family members on their wedding. Gwen always knew that he had feelings for Jack ever since she caught them in the act in Jack's office. Jack could tell that ever since Gwen had insisted that they would go through with the wedding, he would have to save a dance for Ianto. Not that it would bother him to do so.

He faced Jack and was pleased that the song he had put in as a request had started to play. He was fascinated with the song and somehow, whenever it played, he thought of Jack which would make him blush. Jack knew this song and had associated it with Ianto since he knew that his partner had favored this song ever since they sat together and watched "Great Expectations" one night. He began to sway his body slowly from one side to the other and Ianto followed him.

"Your favorite?" His face was so close to his that Jack could feel it move when he nodded his head. "I should have known. You did request the soundtrack as a birthday gift after we saw the movie." Words weren't necessary to explain how Jack felt towards his Welsh companion since he knew that Ianto would say that same thing about his feelings towards him. They watched as other couples around them were slow dancing but some of them had left the dance floor, leaving it as if they would be the only couple there. "You know, I've wanted to tell you something since we started dancing just now." Slowly, Ianto turned his head to look directly into Jack's eyes and saw the smirk plastered on his face and the lust that filled his eyes.

"And what would that be, sir?" He heard Jack let out a small laugh under his breath. Jack's lips were so close to his ear that he could feel them press up against it slightly. He closed his eyes and let whatever Jack wanted to do happen. He could never find a way to resist Jack and it was okay since why on Earth would anyone ever want to resist him in any way, shape, or form? Jack was beautiful to him and this was something he could never deny.

"I do love the way you dance." Jack said, quoting Gwyneth Paltrow's character in the film. Ianto could feel the intensity of Jack's stare despite having his eyes closed when his partner spoke. He opened his eyes slowly to see Jack smiling at him. They continued to sway together as the song progressed into the second verse and Jack loved the way he could feel Ianto trembling before him after he said those words. "Why are you shaking, Ianto?" Ianto was having a hard time finding the right words to explain the trembling sensation that was happening to him.

"You make me nervous, Jack." He felt better when he was addressed by his name rather than 'sir' and it made some of the trembling fade away from his partner's body. His wrist was near Ianto's chest and he could feel his partner's heart racing at his touch. Ianto feared that Jack might be able to hear his heart beating ever so loudly against his chest but dismissed it when Jack didn't say anything about it. He loved it when Ianto was nervous because then it would give him the chance to say,

"I love you, Ianto Jones." This was all it took to make Ianto's heart go into overdrive and blood rushing up to his face as he blushed at the words his partner had told him. The words he had been longing to hear from Jack. The song had gone into an instrumental portion and this was a now or never chance for him to reciprocate his feelings towards Jack. But when he slowly looked up to see Jack's face, he saw that his partner was spaced out and not even looking back at him. Instead, he found him staring at the happy wedding couple which made him think of the one thing he could do to break his partner out of the daze he was in. He hesitated for a moment before doing so but just when the moment was right, he pressed his lips onto Jack's lips and this seemed to cause his partner to become surprised by the way his partner had kissed him.

It didn't bother Jack to receive a kiss from Ianto since he was waiting for one from him. He just didn't know that his partner could attack him with one at random. The feeling of Ianto's lips onto his own had sent a surge of passion throughout his entire body. God, he loved this man. He returned the passion that he was giving him and he felt like the happiest man alive. Nothing could take him away from this moment in time or from this beautiful man that was dancing with him on this perfect night.

"I love you too, Jack Harkness." Jack had let out a small chuckle and slowly placed his head on Ianto's shoulder, taking in his scent and loving it. He closed his eyes and let Ianto lead as the song continued to play. Letting Ianto into his life was the best decision he ever made. Jack let his hands run down Ianto's back and he could feel his partner straighten up at the slightest touch from him. He loved how nervous he would get around Jack sometimes. He lifted his head off his shoulder and stared back at his partner who was blushing like crazy.

"You know, I like that shade of red on you and I like it when you blush." Ianto turned away, slightly embarrassed and that's when Jack took the directive approach by placing two fingers under his chin and lifting his chin up a bit so that Ianto would look at him.

"Jack..." Ianto muttered before being stopped by Jack as he placed his lips onto his own. He let his hands touch the sides of Jack's face as he took in the kiss that was apparently a response for the kiss he gave him beforehand. Just when they thought that they were being watched by the other party-goers, Ianto saw that no one was staring at them. They were mostly giving their congrats to Gwen and Rhys. There was a part of him that wished that they would all leave the room so that he and Jack could have the room all to themselves and have a little bit of fun. He did like playing naked hide and go seek with Jack.

As the song came to a conclusion, Jack and Ianto knew that it would be time to leave the party and meet back the next day for another day of saving the world. The only problem was that they didn't want this moment to end between the two of them. "I don't want this moment to end, Jack." Jack couldn't agree even more with him as he too didn't this to end. Then, he had a sudden flashbulb moment and said,

"Ianto, do you still have that stopwatch?" His partner looked up at him and saw the smirk plastered on his face and knew where he was going with this.

'' Why, yes I do. We still haven't figured out all the things you can do with a stopwatch. Want to find out?" With one more turn of their bodies as the song ended, Jack kissed him one last time. "I'll take that as a yes, Jack."

"I love you, Ianto." Ianto couldn't help but smile wide and say,

"I love you too, Jack. I still want a rematch game of Naked Hide and Seek, you know." As they left the dance floor, Jack slowly began to pull off Ianto's jacket. He pulled him in to whisper in his ear,

"There's an empty room nearby in this place. What do you say?" Ianto raised an eyebrow at the thought and nodded to Jack as a way for him to lead the way. Jack took his hand and, when he wasn't paying attention, Ianto started to slowly remove the Jack's suspenders. Jack looked one final time at everyone who was in the ballroom and saw that no one had paid any attention to them as they were being playful. How many people had Gwen and Rhys invited and how long does it take them to say congrats on getting married? He shook his head and realized that Ianto had let go of his hand. He turned his head to see that his partner had leaned up against the wall, waiting for him to lead him to the empty room that he had mentioned. He walked up to him and began to unbutton his shirt as he said, "You know, the way you were leaning up against the wall kinda' turned me on."

In the time that Jack had spent watching Gwen and Rhys, Ianto had found the room that Jack was talking about. "Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Ianto shook his head and grabbed Jack, pushing him against the wall and began to kiss him. He loved this feeling he was getting from Ianto. Jack busted the door open with his foot and took Ianto inside.

This would be a night they would never forget...


End file.
